1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal watercraft (“PWC”), and more particularly to a PWC that is convertible between a stand-up type watercraft, and at least one of a straddle-type watercraft and a sit-down type watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jet powered watercraft have become very popular in recent years for recreational use and for use as transportation in coastal communities. The jet power offers high performance, which improves acceleration, handling and shallow water operation. Accordingly, PWCs, which typically employ jet propulsion, have become common place, especially in resort areas.
There are at least two different types of PWCs that are configured for different driving and riding styles and preferences. For example, a stand-up type PWC is typically configured with a deck that supports a platform. In this configuration, the driver stands on the platform while driving the PWC. Unlike the other types of PWCs, the stand-up type is not equipped with a seat on which the driver can sit. The steering handle on a stand-up type PWC is configured to be adjustable so that drivers of different heights can comfortably steer the watercraft. Stand-up type PWCs tend to be used by drivers who are more athletic and desire high performance. The driver can adjust the center of gravity of the PWC by adjusting his/her position on the platform. Also, the driver can use his/her body to lean into turns more easily.
In contrast, a straddle-type PWC is configured with a deck that supports a straddle-type seat. The driver sits on top of the seat and places each foot on opposite sides of the seat so as to “straddle” the seat. Many straddle-type PWCs can accommodate more than one rider with a passenger seated behind the driver. The steering handle of a straddle-type PWC is typically configured to be fixed in a pre-determined location at a pre-determined angle. During operation, the straddle-type PWC tends to feel more stable than the stand-up type. This is largely because the center of gravity of the straddle-type PWC is less variable than the center of gravity of a stand-up type PWC since the driver remains more or less in the same position. This appeals to a different type of PWC driver than a typical stand-up driver. An advantage of the straddle-type PWC is that it allows riders to travel over longer distances more comfortably.
Unfortunately, if a person enjoys operating more than one type of PWC, he/she must physically use more than one PWC to get the full experience that PWCs can offer. Moreover, if more than one person operates the same PWC, the driving style is limited to the type of PWC available. For example, if a rider must rely on a PWC for regular transportation, he or she may prefer to have a sit-down type PWC. If a rider wants to experience the high performance that is often associated with the stand-up type PWC, he or she must use a different PWC. Also, if a family wishes to purchase a PWC, they must compromise on a type of PWC that will allow each family member to operate the PWC.
Therefore, there is a need for a single PWC that gives the operator an option of which type of PWC he or she wants to use at any given outing.